Pokegirls: Adventure of Cameron
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: A one chapter snippet from a story I MAY write. Takes after the popular perverted fandom of 'Pokegirls', but for more suitable viewing and more user-friendly with some alterations. Rated T for mild language and suggestive jokes. Read and review.


...Oh dear. Oh DEAR OH DEAR.

Ladies and gentlemen... I have managed to do the impossible. I have managed to take an 18+ fandom that was created from pure perverted-ness and have managed to take the concept and dumb it down to make it much more user friendly. I feel like I'm going to have lawsuits flying at me from all directions, but I don't give a... whatever.

Anyway, this is the 18+ rated fandom of 'Pokegirls', and dropped to a... possibly... 12+ rating so people can actually read it.

**Basically, this isn't the ORIGINAL Pokegirls. This is MY version, which does take some contents from the Original Pokegirls fandom, but alters them to make it much more user-friendly and understandable. And not age-or-gender-specific. You have been told.**

Well... here goes.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Pokemon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak, I do not own it. The Original concept of Pokegirls belongs to... I forgot who, but this altered idea belongs to me. You got any questions about my version, just ask in a review._

Anyway, let's go!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—'_ **(SMACK!!)**

The loud beeping of the alarm clock rung into the room, abruptly stopped by the smack of a hand slamming down on the top of it. The occupant of the hotel room's bed rolled over, groaning loudly at the irritation of the sun blinding him from the bedside window. Realising he would get no more sleep, he stretched and rubbed his eyes, giving a loud yawn.

"Aaaaah... good morning, world..."

"Good morning Master, chu." Came the reply from his right. The boy rolled over to come face to face with blonde hair, yellow pointed ears and startling brown eyes with red cheeks. There was a long, uncertain pause at this moment... before all hell broke loose.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WHAT THE _HELL?!_"

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!" This second, much more feminine scream was followed by a blast of electricity directed at the poor boy in the bed, who screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"S-sorry Master, Pika!" The girl replied, stumbling back in her black jeans and white t-shirt, "I... I didn't mean to shock you, chu!"

"In... what... _sense...?_" The boy coughed sarcastically, covered in several burns and looking rather 'frizzled' to say the least, "It's... (Cough) It's okay, Peeka. I didn't mean to startle you like that...."

The young girl smiled, her pointy ears and lightning bolt tail twitching slightly, "Master Cameron, the others are already downstairs. I-I was told to wake you up to get ready f-for today..."

"Okay. Thanks Peeka," I nodded in response, as she bowed and began to leave, "Just... one thing."

"Pika?"

"...Don't call me Master. I don't like it." I smiled and gave her the thumbs up, "Call me Cam, it's easier."

She nodded, and quickly left the room for me to get changed. I got out of bed, quickly had a shower and began to get changed. As I did, my mind began to wander to what I had gotten up to so far already.

First, I'd left Pallet Town. When you get to the age of sixteen, you gain your Trainer's license to become an official Pokegirl Trainer. I had to wait two years due to a disibillity I have. A Blood Curse (1) known as 'Frail Constitution'. This simply means, that for the rest of my life, I'm as physically fit as a Magikarp. I'm not able to walk a lot, I can barely run, physical endurance is a no-go and I have no way in hell of being able to fight by myself. So I'm physically screwed, and I was born with it... ah, but I'm rambling. Back on topic.

Anyway, I was born and raised in Pallet Town, home of the great Satoshi Tajiri Ketchum. (2) I began my Pokegirl adventure when I was eighteen, passing the test and recieving my first Pokegirl – a Witch, who I named Dana. Though she's a little... let's say... _'Stubborn'_ at times, she and I make a very good team. So far, we've collected three badges and caught three other Pokegirls to have on our group, though Dana still remains my Alpha. (3) We have Zeezee my Buzzqueen, Peeka my Pikachu and Bunz the Bunnygirl, each adding their own contribution to the team.

And today, I was going to go and try to get my fourth badge from Erik (4) the Gym Leader of Celadon City, which is where this hotel is now.

Once finished changing, I packed up my things – Pokedex, Pokeballs, food, supplies, that copy of _'a Trainer's guide for dummies'_ that I never read and my DS just in case I got bored – and headed downstairs to the hotel kitchen. Judging by the fact it was slowly emptying out, I could tell the main throng of breakfast was over, and I quickly spotted the four girls conversing on a table at the far end of the room. Making my way over, I brushed back my hair a bit to let me see a bit better, as the first Pokegirl to spot me approaching was Dana.

"You're late," She snapped as I approached, "I was up _three hours_ ago."

"Meh... good morning to you too, sunshine..." I mumbled sarcastically, sitting down with a plate of sausages I had grabbed from the buffet and slowly endulging myself in them. Dana pouted and glowered at me, though I knew it wasn't completely made from anger. I took a glance up at her and smiled.

Dana was tall for a first-stage Pokegirl. Many looked quite similar in height, But Dana had managed to surpass that somehow, and the pointed purple hat on her head left only a few inches between her total height and mine, and I was six foot tall. She was about five foot tall, with bright blue eyes, turquoise hair down to her shoulders and a little down her back, a purple cloak that stopped half-way between her knees and her thighs and left little to the imagination. A long, purple witch's hat adorned the top of her head, framing her pointy ears sticking out from underneath. As well as that, she wore knee-length purple boots and elbow-length purple gloves that left her fingers exposed, which were gripping a staff made of some type of bronze with a silver star at the top. Though a first-stage Pokegirl, she was one of those types who, if you tried to jump her in a dark alley-way, she'd walk away leaving you in a battered and bruised mess on the floor.

I never liked it when she was angry. And with me, that was almost every day. She could be really scary... even if she was very attractive.

Next to her sat Peeka. Peeka was my Pikachu, and had always been a bit of a timid girl ever since we first met her in Viridian Forest. She was very shy and was startled easily, and whenever she was, she shocked anything within a two-foot radius of herself. A.K.A, me. Although timid and shy, she was an excellent battler and an all-rounded good Pokegirl to have about. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with the famed Pikachu ears – yellow with black tips – sticking out of the top, with bright brown eyes and red cheeks where her electrical pouches were hidden. She was one of my shorter Pokegirls, reaching about four foot five inches, and wore a white T-shirt and black jeans with white sneakers, with the lightning-bolt-shaped tail jutting out from behind her.

My third Pokegirl, also met in Viridian forest, was Buzzqueen, a new Queen Bee species of Pokegirl that was found a short time after Sukebe's War (5) with it's pre-descescer, Beegirls. Beegirls were originally called _'Buzzbreasts'_, but due to contreversial means and when the new Pokegirl rights (6) came in, it was changed for their own pleasure. Zeezee was a Buzzqueen, being my tallest and strongest Pokegirl so far. She had dirty-blonde hair that slipped down her back, bright red eyes and antenae that stuck out of the top of her head, adding to her height of about five foot nine inches. She had long, slender arms and legs with two insect-like arms jutting out just below her first two, these smaller ones holding giant thorns which dripped poison on contact with an enemy. Her rear also had a bulbous insect-like back-end with a giant stinger too for her rear defenses, and she wore a black, sleeveless V-shaped top which left little to hide as well as tight-fitting black jeans. She also had a pair of large, bee-like wings behind her, which fluttered once or twice in the slight breeze from an open window. Zeezee was more of the 'sting and ask questions later' type, although also very quiet and a little self-centered.

The final member of my team was Bunz, the hyper-active Bunnygirl. Bunnygirl was another new species that was discovered after Sukebe's war, and was possibly known as the most affectionate, yet most clumsy and ditzy Pokegirl of them all. Bunz was no exception to this, being incredibly clumsy and a little daft at times. Being the smallest member of the team at only three and a half feet tall, she wore frayed blue jeans with a black t-shirt. She had shoulder-length brown hair, with her amber eyes and slight amount of fur on her face being framed nicely. She had two, rather long rabbit-like ears that stretched down her back and twitched a few times or lifted whenever she needed to listen.

I treated all four of my Pokegirls like family, each one rolling in their own waves of up-drafts and abillities to help me in every-day life. In a way, they were like my second family, a team I could rely on to help me accomplish any goal I—

**(THWACK!!)**

"Ow!" I rubbed my head where Dana's staff had bashed me, "What was that for?"

"You were daydreaming while I was talking to you!" She snapped furiously, glaring at me, "I bet you didn't hear a word I said, did you?!"

"Um... we're going to the Gym to get the fourth badge and then we can head to Fuschia Town down from Cycling Road or from Lavender Town?" I guessed vaguely. The girls all stared at me, and I blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Pfft..." Dana shrugged, turning away with a little bit of a flush on her face, "L-lucky guess..."

"So we're going to battle a Gym, Mazzzzzzzter?" Zeezee questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, "Are you sure we're a high enough level for thizzzzzzz?"

"Of course!" I grinned, giving them the thumbs up, "You guys can kick butt, no problem!"

"But..." Bunz looked a bit uncertain, lowering the menu that she was holding (which was upside-down anyway), "Are you... really considering doing this? I mean so soon after getting that badge from Lt. Surge?"

"Yeah, his Raicha was a tough girl, chu." Peeka nodded in agreement, "Master, I don't think we're ready, in all honesty, Pi..."

I blinked around at them, then let my eyes travel to Dana who was watching me carefully waiting for a response, "And you?"

"I agree with the other three, Master," Dana folded her arms, spinning her staff a little, "We're not ready for this. Don't push us, please. I don't want you to make an idiot out of yourself."

"Thanks..." I said sarcastically before standing, "Alright... well, we'll check out the Gym anyway. Just for kicks, then we'll do some training later, alright?"

"Soundzzzzzz like a good plan..." Zeezee stood up, fluttering the tiny insectile wings behind her, "Well, let'zzzzzz get going..."

"Yay, walking!" Bunz cried, before promptly tripping over a chair, knocking both her and myself over, "Oops!"

"...This is going to be a _LONG_ day..." Dana sighed, rubbing her temples in aggrivation.

**--------Theme tune-------**

_We ain't got no time to sit and stare,_

_When there are friends to be made 'n' captured out there!_

_Don't sit on yer' ass and dawdle your time,_

_Some wanna make friends and I'll make the best all mine!_

_A whole new world, a whole new day,_

_I'm headin' to the top, so get out of my way!_

_It's time we shared, time we fared for the dangers in tow,_

_On our way to be a Pokegirl Master, y'know! (Yeah!)_

_POKEGIRLS!! Times have changed from past,  
POKEGIRLS!! The old differences would never last!  
POKEGIRLS!! We're gonna be the best, you and I,_

_Together, I'll team up with these girls 'n' reach for the skyyyyyy!_

Sukebe... what have you done? (Oh oh yeah...)  
Did you do this for a reason... or just fun? (Reason-or-for-fun?)

_Whatever the case, we have no chance... (Nooooo chaaaance...)  
But to help these girls, no matter their stance!_

POKEGIRLS!! Times have changed from past,  
POKEGIRLS!! The old differences would never last!  
POKEGIRLS!! We're gonna be the best, you and I,  
Together, I'll team up with these girls 'n' reach for the skyyyyyyy!!

_(Yeeeaaah, yeeeeeeaaah...)_

_PO-KE-GIRLS!!_

**------Chapter start------**

**CHAPTER (XX): Trauma on Two wheels!**

The five of us together began to walk towards the Gym located in the Southwestern part of town. Passing several mills of different people entering and exiting the Game Corner and department store, several tough-looking Pokegirls carrying heavy loads and even a man having an arm-wrestle with what appeared to be a Gravellass. He obviously wasn't having much sucess since her arms were made of rock, but he got a ten from me for effort.

As we approached the Gym, I instantly realised that something was off. There was no large throng of people leaving the Gym or entering, and the reception only had a few Pokegirls and Trainers and only one woman behind the desk. Approaching the front door, it suddenly swung open and someone walked out, almost walking smack-bang into me.

I quickly jumped aside, allowing the person to go past, "Sorry, I'm in the way..."

"Not at all," He replied, a Pokegirl following him. There was a small pause as he looked at me, and then grinned, his brown eyes flashing, "...Hey, Cam! You made it this far already?"

"...Ashley?" I blinked, looking up at the boy. He was at least a head taller than me, with long, black hair falling behind his head framing his coffee coloured skin and brown eyes. He wore an open red sleeveless jacket showing off his chest and a pair of stylish black jeans. On his feet were a pair of long, black boots that reached half-way up to his knees. He grinned and the two of us slapped a high-five.

Ashley had been my closest friend back at Pallet Town, and he'd even held off from becoming a Trainer for two whole years just so we could start together. Ash had always had a thing for Fire-type Pokegirls, something to do with his Blood Gift (7) known as 'Fire Affinity' which makes him love, and be very loved, by Fire Pokegirls, or as he calls it, 'irresistably sexy'. He'd got his wish by starting off with a Chimcha, who he called Lou, both of them taking an early lead from me. To see him here was a surprise.

"No-one like 'im!" Ash grinned, giving me a hug, "So how's my straggling Trainer, huh?" He looked up to see the four girls behind me, "These girls yours?"

"Well... yes..." I nodded feebly, "I don't like calling them 'mine'... they have feelings too Ash..."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Ash?" A soft voice came from behind him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Lou." Ash moved to the side, "You remember Cam, right? My best friend?"

The Pokegirl stepped forward, tilting her head. She had long, red hair that fell down past her shoulders, a blue bandana around just above her eyes which were a deep shade of orange. She had what appeared to be a frilly scarf on, with sharp claws and two fangs sticking out from her mouth. A long, thin orange tail flicked behind her, the end spouting a large flame that flickered gently in the reflection of the glass door. In an instant, I'd realised what had happened.

"So Lou evolved?"

"Yup!" Ash declared, giving the Fire-type a hug, causing her to giggle affectionately, "She evolved into Monferna just after I won at the Vermillion Gym."

"Monferna, huh...?" I flipped out my Pokedex from my bag and opened it, analysing it as Dana introduced the rest of my Pokegirls to Ash and Lou.

"_Monferna,"_ The device spoke in a metallic, electronic voice, _"The Fire Monkey Pokegirl. Monferna has the abillity of controlling the fire on her tail to keep enemies at a safe distance. She can use walls and ceilings to launch aerial attacks from all sides. Fire and Fighting types."_

"Wow..." I blinked, "So... you got any other Pokegirls?"

"Well, one..." Ashley mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets, "She's a Gyarada. But she's really grumpy and doesn't like taking commands from me. At all."

"Oh... I guess that's from your Fire Affinity, then..." I mumbled, "Wards off Water Pokegirls, right?"

"Right, but I need a variation..." Ash folded his arms, and I nodded.

"Sure. I mean, with a Bug type and a Magic type (8), I was hoping to take on the Gym."

"...I'm sorry to tell you all," Ash sighed, catching all of our attention, "Gym ain't open today."

"Whaaaaat?!" A collective response came from me, Dana, Peeka and Zeezee, as Bunz was just staring at her reflection with much interest.

"So we came here for NOTHING?!" Dana snapped irritably, "Damn!"

"Well... why izzzzzz it clozzzzzed?" Zeezee asked Ashley, looking puzzled. Ashley raised a small eyebrow at her before nodding and standing up straight.

"'Parently, the guy runs a perfume store for Pokegirls in the Celadon Department Store... and it's a bargain day today, so he's off runnin' it and we're stuck like a Goldeen out of water."

"Perfume?" Peeka slowly perked up, "Oh! Master Cameron, can we go? Pleeeeeaaase, chu?"

"Yezzzzzz... it soundzzzzz intriguing..." Zeezee added, looking thoughtful, "And if the Gym izzzzz clozzzzzzed..."

"Yeah, I don't see why we can't." I nodded, turning, "You coming Ash?"

"Nah, no thanks." Ash shook his head, "We're going to take a ride on Cycling Road to cool us off after our training."

"Alright. Well I'll walk with you," I offered. With a nod of agreement, the seven of us set off, heading towards the Department Store, with Dana and Lou trailing slightly behind us, leading the other three behind them.

"So how are you and your boyfriend doing?" Dana joked, causing Lou to blush bright red.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!!" Lou stammered, turning away to hide her blush. However, she couldn't escape Zeezee's sharp eye. And Bunz' idiocy.

"Lou is blu-shing, Lou is blu-shing!" Bunz chimed, causing the second evo Pokegirl to burn even brighter red.

"It appearzzzzzz that Lou hazzzzz affection that she'zzzzz not telling uzzzzz..." Zeezee smirked, and the other three of my girls all laughed.

"W-well..." Lou fought for a comeback, then turned and snapped, "Well Dana, what about you and YOUR boyfriend?! You seem happy together!"

THAT shut Dana up. The Witch gained a bright pink tinge to her cheeks and hid her face under the rim of her hat, "M-Master Cameron... is not my boyfriend a-and never will be..."

"Oh, is it because he's too stupid?" Lou teased, knowing it'd bite at Dana. It did the trick, and Lou soon found herself perched nose-first on the end of a star-staff, "Ehehehe..."

"Don't you DARE call him stupid!" Dana scowled at Lou, then realising what she was doing, blushed madly and looked away, drawing her staff back, "Th... that's my name for him... no-one elses..."

"Dana has an... affection... for Master, chu..." Peeka told Lou softly, "It's best not to anger her, Pika..."

Of course, Ashley and I were oblivious to all of this behind us as we began to catch up on important matters.

"So have you heard from the others?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "Phil's in Fuschia already."

"You're KIDDING?!" I cried, staring at him. Phillip was my rival, and all-round competetive kid who strived to be best at everything, albeit a little arrogant sometimes. He was younger than me, but started before me with his Eva named Beckie, who had evolved into a Joltina from what I'd last heard from him.

"Nope, sorry." Ash sighed, leaning his arms behind his head, "You're slackin', Cam."

"We know..." Dana said from behind, "That's what I tell him every day..."

I rolled my eyes as Ash and Lou laughed simaltaneously, continuing to walk to the ever-looming department store.

"Heard from anyone else?"

"Not really..." Ash shook his head, "Sam's been awful quiet... and Marcus has camped in Vermillion for a bit..."

"And Joe?"

Ash sighed, turning and looking at me with Lou by his side. All three of them, Dana included, looked at each other, and then waved their hands dismissively.

"...Who _CARES?!_"

The three of them, laughing together (With the other three girls giving them odd looks and myself remaining silent) made it to the Department Store, and Ash folded his arms, turning to me, "Well, I'll maybe see you tomorrow if you want to battle the Gym."

"Sure," I grinned widely, "And I'll win!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Ash nodded, slapping me another high-five, "I'll make sure to win too."

"Of course..." Lou nodded happily, smiling, "I am a fire type... Fire beats Grass, hands-down."

"Sure, which is why I've trained to learn Fira," Dana nodded intensely, "Well, good luck you two! I wish you all the best!"

"Thanks Dana!" Lou smiled, and the two exchanged a quick hug before Ash began to leave.

"I'm going to the Cycling Road for a bit of a ride with Lou!" He called back, "You girls have fun dragging Cam around the perfume store!"

"We will!" All four girls chimed simaltaneously, which caused me to sweatdrop badly. Somehow, I was now beginning to think... that this was _NOT_ such a good idea...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Within twenty minutes, I had sniffed about a hundred different types of fragrance, drifting from mildly pleasant to downright gag-able. All four of my girls were spread out around the store, leaving me stuck with the shopping bags, a whole load of perfumes... and of course, the one thing that all Trainers were left with and the reason they were given such a big bank allowance.

...The bill.

Of course, I didn't mind. Whatever made them happy, and I was all up for making my Pokegirls pleased. After all, if I didn't, they'd go feral (9) and I wouldn't want that. Especially since I'd become so attatched to them.

Slowly, I pushed my way through the throng of milling Pokegirls of all different types and varieties to a shelf near the back, staring intently at it. A bright, orangey-gold honey-like liquid caught my attention. I reached up and took the bottle down, reading the label on it.

"'Gloomette saliva'?" I blinked, "Why... why would a Pokegirl's saliva be in a perfume shop...?" I took the lid off briefly and sniffed.

Surprisingly, it wasn't all half-bad. It smelled a weird mix of lemon and mint, mashed together with a tangy aroma I couldn't quite get. Blinking in surprise, I put the bottle back and reached for another.

"My, it isn't often we get a Trainer in here."

I swung around to come face to face with a young man, not too much older than I was, with shoulder-length black hair, a red bandana and bright, blue eyes. He wore what seemed to be a karate robe, but had drapes over his arms and silky white gloves on, which were covered in small marks and scratches. He looked like the type of man you might find sitting in a garden meditating under a tree.

"Yeah," I responded slowly, reading the bottle's label I had as 'Vileplume pollen', "I'm here letting my Pokegirls walk around."

"Ah, I see." He nodded, walking towards me and standing next to me, staring up at the shelves, "You know... all of these have... seemingly magical properties to create wonderful herbal medicines... perfumes... even spices..." He tilted his head, flashing a smile at me, "Sukebe was renowned for his odd work, but he was thorough in ideas... or did the Pokegirls adapt to the environment...? Ah, such wonderous questions, all wanting to be answered..."

"Um..." I stared at him blankly as he pulled the previous bottle I'd been looking at off of the shelf and stared at it, "Errr..."

"For example... Gloomette's saliva, if taken in small doses, can cure Pokegirls of the common cold," The man continued, sitting the bottle carefully back on the shelf and taking another, "And Venomaiden's Poisonpowder... when ground together with Butterfrea's Stun Spore and the mushrooms of a Parasact... heated with the flame of a Charmelea... it can create the most wonderous spice to have with all sorts of dishes..."

My head was starting to hurt.

I was getting confused. This guy had just walked up to me and started explaining stuff about Pokegirl's saliva and food substances making... spices and medicine?

"Um, who _are_ you?" I dared, catching him looking at me again.

"Oh! My apologies, young man..." He took a step back and bowed a little, "My name is Erik, and I am the owner of this store and Gym Leader of the Celadon Gym."

"G-Gym Leader!" I blinked in surprise, "Oh... so _that's_ why it wasn't open today..."

"Indeed. You're a Trainer?"

"Yeah," I nodded firmly, opening my jacket and showing him, "I got three badges already, yours will be my fourth. I'm Cameron, by the way."

"Well, I look forward to your challenge tomorrow, Cameron." Erik smiled, and reached out a hand, letting me shake it, "Now... may I ask if you'd like to buy something...?"

"Uh..." I looked at the large bag by my side filled with small bottles. He looked down, and then laughed softly, causing me to look up, "What's so funny?"

"No, no, not for your Pokegirls... for you. Are you interested in buying something?"

"Um... well..." I thought for a moment. I always associated perfume with Pokegirls and Pokewomen (10), but I guess... then what does that make deoderant for men?

"Well... if there's anything a guy should wear..."

"Of course. The male section isn't very big, but—"

"Master Cameron!" There was a sound of running footsteps as the two of us turned to spot Bunz running up the aisle towards us. Of course, being as she was, she tripped on a bit of loose rug and the perfume bottle she was holding flew high into the air.

"Catch it! Catch it!" I heard a woman's voice yell, and I quickly reached up, but let the bottle sift just past my fingers. I winced, but when there was no smash, I blinked and looked down.

Erik had crouched simply, catching the bottle perfectly with his palm, lifting it back up and checking it, "...It's fine. No worries are needed."

I gave a sigh of relief and turned to Bunz, "You should really not run in such an area where there are fragile things everywhere. I've told you this before when Zeezee and I checked out that pottery shop back in Pewter."

"Sorry, but big emergency!" Bunz cried, skidding in front of us, "Some shady looking people just ran up the stairs of the Department store! They were in black cloaks and had guns!"

"...Guns?" I blinked, "What.... Bunz... are you serious? You've been known to make jokes..."

"Bunz isn't making jokies!!" Bunz cried, looking quite hurt, "I saw lots of people with black outfits and guns running up the stairs!"

"The only people I could think of are the old Team Rocket..." I thought loudly, "But... no-one's heard from them in years..."

"Trauma Team..." Erik whispered softly, his face paling. The two of us turned to face him, seeing the distressed look on his face, "Who-ever's upstairs... if this is true, then they could be in serious danger..."

"Who is Trauma Team?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"They were a rumour... but recently they've become much more active in the Kanto region..." Erik looked at me, his face etched with worry and fear, "Whoever sees them... or is beaten by them in a Pokegirl battle or resists... is..." He gulped, and then whispered the single word quietly.

"...Killed."

A deathly chill went up my spine at the single word, "Is... is this Trauma Team... really that deadly?"

Erik opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud, shrill scream from upstairs... followed by the un-mistakable sounds of automatic rifle fire. People in the shop began to scream and panic, Pokegirls quickly leaving the store to find their Trainers hurriedly and others just running in a blind panic. I quickly took my mind into focus and figured the first thing to do was to make sure all four of my Pokegirls were alright.

Bunz was in fits of tears, so I had to grab her and run with her in my arms. Someone had struck the fire alarm, so the sprinklers had gone off and it was making a deafening racket, mixing with the screams of terror and the sounds of gun-fire.

"DANA!! ZEEZEE!! PEEKA!!" I called out at the top of my lungs, as Erik called his own Pokegirls.

"Vileplume, Victoriabelle! Tangella! To me!" He cried, and three girls ran up to him, all in assistant-like uniforms for the shop. Victoriabelle had blonde hair reaching to the back of her knees, large fangs and narrow green eyes, with a large leaf on top of her head. Tangella had a mass of blue hair, like vines, that obscured most of her face from view, except her eyes. Vileplume was a tall Pokegirl with bright green hair going down to her back, blue eyes and a bright, luminous red flower on the top of her head which bobbed about as she ran to Erik's side.

"Girls, I must ask for your protection!" Erik pleaded with them, "I am to check upstairs to see the commotion! Make sure that everybody gets out of here and that Trauma Team is stopped, but avoid all casualties!"

The three girls nodded, and dashed off to their locations. Erik began to run to the stairs just as a parade of black-robed men dove down it. Most of them didn't notice him, but the final one heading down did. The man spun around and raised the nuzzle of his AK47 Sub-machine gun, aiming it at Erik's head. I gasped and dashed to push him to the floor, but I knew I would be too late.

Suddenly, the man with the gun was blasted by a bolt of electricity. With a scream, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees as a barrage of small needles suddenly struck him in the face and neck. Finally, his eyes grew wide and pale, before he toppled to the side, twitching.

"Master Cameron!" I turned as Peeka, Dana and Zeezee all ran towards me, stopping and looking drenched, "What's going on?!"

"If I knew I'd tell you!" I cried in response, holding the wet and sobbing Bunz in my arms, *Guys, listen. We gotta get out of here."

"Th-that man just tried to kill you, Pika!" Peeka looked scared, her ears and tail twitching as she bit her nails, "M-Master, are you okay, chu?!"

"I'm fine," I turned slowly, "Erik, are you okay?"

"I... am fine..." Erik nodded, looking at the three Pokegirls, "I... owe my life to you three... a Thunderbolt, Pin Missile and Hypnosis saved my life..."

"We better get out of here," I began, holding up their Pokeballs, "Zeezee, Peeka, Bunz, return!"

The three girls vanished in a flash of bright red light, and Dana grabbed her staff, "Cam, should I--?"

"Dana, teleport us out of here!"

"W-wait!" Erik turned to us, "I'm thankful, but there may still be injured upstairs! I have to go look!"

"Alright, but be careful Erik!" I nodded, and reached out, shaking his hand, "Good luck!"

"You too!" Erik bowed, and dashed to the stairs, taking them three at a time. Dana watched him leave, and then turned to me, a puzzled look on her face.

"Was that Erik...? THE Erik? The Gym Leader?!"

"Yes! But use Teleport, I'll explain everything outside!" I pleaded. Dana nodded, and spun her staff, causing a flash of blue light to surround us and suck us in. Within a few seconds, we were standing in the front courtyard in front of the fountain at the entrance of the Department store. People and Pokegirls were milling around, looking quite shocked and frightened.

"Cam, what went on?!" Dana asked me suddenly, looking quite worried.

"...Stuff happened." I stuttered blankly, until Dana thumped me on the head with her staff, "OW!!"

"GET SERIOUS!!"

"Alright..." I nodded, "Erik thinks it could be Trauma Team, who sound like a hard-core group of criminals. They shoot if you put up resistance and go after anything, that's what Erik said..."

"What did they look like?" Dana questioned, and she'd noticed I'd caught a fair amount of attention from interested onlookers, "What did they do?"

"I don't know, one moment I was talking to Erik, the next... we heard gunshots and the fire alarm went off..." I mumbled, rubbing my head, "I guess... well, Erik was about to go upstairs when all these guys in black cloaks and guns came running down. One of them spotted Erik and was about to shoot him, but that's when you guys showed up and saved us."

"Lucky we did..." Dana nodded, "I don't want to lose my Master..."

"I don't want to lose me either..." I nodded, before getting another thump, "Ouch!"

"So where did they go?" Dana questioned, looking around, "I can't see them..."

"Oh they'd be far away by now," I said vaguely, "Do you reckon they'd stick around for the Police and Officer John's and their Growlie's to show up?"

"True... any idea where they could have gone...?"

"Um..." I thought for a moment, "Well they couldn't have gone east... that's back into the City... North leads nowhere and south is the same as East..."

"So they went west?"

"I guess so... but that means..." I slowly turned to look at Dana, whose face slowly paled in comparison to mine, "...They're heading to Cycling Road."

"...ASH!! LOU!!" The two of us cried simaltaneously, before dashing as fast as we could towards the entrace to the Cycling Road.

"Are you NUTS?!" Came a call from one of Erik's Pokegirls from behind us, "You'll be KILLED!!"

"I'm sorry, but..." I turned to face the crowd, "My best friend and his Pokegirl could be in serious danger! I'm not taking any chances with this!" And with that, both Dana and I launched ourselves towards the entrance of the Cycling Road.

"Do you reckon Ash is okay?" Dana called as the two of us ran towards the gate of the entrance to Cycling Road. I didn't respond, but lowered my head and continued running, "CAM!!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" I yelled angrily back at her, entering the gate to the Cycling Road, "But I hope he's managed to avoid... them..." I trailed off as Dana caught up with me, the two of us staring around at the carnage around us.

Bikes were mashed and strewn all over the place, tables upturned and lightbulbs smashed. The bullet-holes all over the wall showed exactly how it had happened and who had been here. I glanced up, and almost felt my stomach leave my body.

A man in a uniform, who had obviously been guarding the gate, was hung limply over the ceiling fan, his once blue jacket streaked with red and with several bullet-holes in it. I gagged, and I heard Dana wretch from next to me.

"This... w-was all done by...?" Dana whispered, and I nodded.

"Doesn't look like anyone else could have done it." I grabbed two relatively okay looking bikes and lifted them up, "Get on, and hurry!"

"M-Master!" She looked shocked, stepping back, "You... y-you're not seriously considering going _AFTER_ them, are you?! If this is what they did to a security guard, then... you... don't stand a chance!" She looked worriedly at me, "M-Master, please, for once! Use your head!"

"I _AM_ using my head!" I snapped, getting on one of the bikes, "And it's telling me to save my friends!"

Before she could retaliate with a response, I began to pedal my way out of the exit, landing on the tarmac-layered bridge of the cycling route. I could see sillhouettes down the bridge, and suddenly jumped as a blast of flame shot into the air.

"That must be them... and that looked like Lou's Flamethrower!"

I began to pedal faster until I could hear another bike approaching from behind me. I turned my head to spot Dana pedalling up behind me, her eyes set and determined.

"You're a stubborn git, you know that?!" She yelled at me over the rush of the wind, "But you're right! We can't leave them to die!"

I nodded as the two of us began to get closer to the battle. I watched as another Flamethrower lit up the Cycling Road, and then heard a scream of pain, which sounded oddly familiar.

"Lou!"

I skidded when we got closer and stopped the bike, beginning to run the rest of the way. I could see the vision more clearly now, and it didn't look good.

Ashley obviously knew that something was wrong, and had tried to stop Trauma Team from leaving Celadon. Trauma Team, taking no chances at being noticed, had gone to take him in a Pokegirl battle. It wasn't looking good for Ashley, either. Lou was on the floor and looked like she was unconscious, and Ash's second Pokegirl – a blue-haired, yellow-eyed tall Gyarada – was taking a massive beating from an odd Pokegirl I'd never seen before. Whipping out my Pokedex, I aimed it at the new Pokegirl and let it register.

"_Tentacruel, the Jellyfist Pokegirl. With its eighty tentacles, this Pokegirl can create a trap with its poisonous stingers to ensnare victims and prevent escaping. To alert others of danger, it flashes the two, large red gems on the top of its head. Water and Poison type."_

I blinked and looked back at the new Pokegirl. The girl was at least seven feet tall, with what appeared to be a large, slightly transparant blue hat on her head that had two, bright red gems on either side at the top and a smaller one at the center front. She had dark, purple eyes and a long mass of green hair that came all the way down, twitching and whipping around her, which I guessed was what it meant by 'tentacles'. It was hard to see the rest of her since the tentacles were obscuring my view, but it was easy to see she was much stronger than Ash's Gyarada, who was struggling to keep up with the attacks.

"Gyarada!" Ash cried, now holding the unconscious Lou in his arms, "Quickly, use Dragon Rage!"

The Pokegirl opened her mouth, a glowing ball of orange energy slowly appearing and becoming larger with every second. She leant back, and with a swish of her hair, sent the ball soaring towards the Tentacruel... who simply folded her tentacles across herself, completely negating the attack.

"Wh-what?!"

"Tentacruel..." The Trauma Team member folded his arms, the other three members from behind him sneering at Ash, "Use Poison Jab."

The Tentacruel raised two of its larger tentacles which glowed a faint aura of purple, before almost gliding towards Gyarida and striking her with both. The ferocious looking Dragon Pokegirl roared in displeasure from the strike, and slowly collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"GYARADA!!" Ash cried, going to run to her, but was stopped when he found himself face-to-face with the gun-barrels of several sub-machine guns, "Wh-what?! You dirty little...!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sad..." The Trauma Team member grinned widely, "You'll still be with them... once we kill you, we'll shoot them too."

"N-no..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" I yelled, finally getting close enough to interject into the battle and catching everyone's attention with it, "No-one's shooting ANYONE."

"YOU!!" Cried a voice, and I turned to see the same man who had tried to attack the Gym in Cerulean, "Gah! And I thought I'd lost you, too!"

"Yeah, well, tough luck!" Dana snapped, readying her staff, "Trauma Team, don't even THINK about laying a bullet in this kid!"

"Yeah, if you want to, you gotta fight us first!" I cried, and both Dana and Ash stared at me incredulously, "...What?"

"Cam, YOU IDIOT!!" Dana screamed, "DO YOU KNOW HOW POWERFUL THESE GUYS COULD BE?!"

"Not as powerful as the four of you girls together..." I grinned, releasing Zeezee, Peeka and Bunz from their Pokeballs. Dana stared at me, and then facepalmed herself.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I bother talking... it goes through one ear and out the other with you, Master..."

"Cam... I..." Ash stared, and then spoke up loudly, "C-Cam, these guys were also at Silph Co. In Saffron! They kidnapped a Pokegirl from there and stole some evolution stones from Celadon Department Store! I tried to stop them, but—"

"Cease your jabbering, weakling!" Snapped the Tentacruel, one of her tentacles whipping Ash across the face and sending him to the floor.

"Oh that is IT!!" I cried furiously, my anger getting the better of me, "Peeka, Bunz, Zeezee, Dana! Battle time, get in there!"

"I'll go firzzzzzzt!" Zeezee demanded, leaping in front of me and taking a battle stance. The Trauma Team members' smirks faded to one of curiousity.

"A Buzzqueen... impressive for a Trainer..." The owner of the Tentacruel muttered, "But still no match for my Pokegirl! Tentacruel, Water Pulse!"

"Dodge it, Zeezee!"

The Tentacruel raised a few tentacles, creating a large ball of water and hurling it at Zeezee, who jumped clear of the attack and leapt into the air, letting her insectile wings raise her up higher.

"Zeezee, use a Fury Attack!" I cried. Zeezee nodded, and dove down, her arms crossed and the two stingers jabbing at the Tentacruel as fast as they could. The stingers got at least three or four strikes in before the Tentacruel grabbed Zeezee out of the air with her tentacles and hurled her to the tarmac with a loud smack.

"Zeezee, get up!"

"Too late!" The Trauma Team member grinned, "Hydro Pump."

Zeezee's eyes widened as the Tentacruel pressed a tentacle against Zeezee's stomach and blasted several gallons of high-pressured water at her, slamming the back of her head to the pavement and knocking her outl.

"ZEEZEE!!" I cried, running over to her and grabbing her out of the way before the Tentacruel could get a swing at me, "Peeka! You're up!"

The shy Pikachu looked at the Tentacruel and bit her fingers nervously, "Um..."

"Come on, you have a type advantage! I believe in you, Peeka!"

Peeka slowly nodded, then took a fighting stance in front of me, ready to battle. I pointed forward, ready to battle too, "Okay Peeka, start it off with Quick attack!"

"Block."

Peeka crouched, and then dashed at blinding speed across the concrete, slamming headlong into the Tentacruel's tentacles that had been raised and solidified to become a barrier. Whilst Peeka was recovering, however, a tentacle crept out and grabbed her, lifting her into the air and watching her struggle helplessly.

"Poison Jab."

My eyes widened as the same tentacle as before gained a purple tint in it and reared back to strike Peeka. I took a chance and yelled the first thing that came into my head.

"PEEKA!! THUNDERBOLT, **NOW!!**"

"Pi... Pikaaaaaa..." Peeka began to absorb energy into her cheeks, which began to spark, "PIKAAAAAAAA..."

"Uh-oh..." Was the single word from the Tentacruel as she realised what was happening, and I felt myself grin. Seemed like Peeka had learnt that attack from the Raicha after all.

"PIKA... _CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!_"

The Tentacruel had no time to react as several thousand volts of electricity shot through her body, being conducted much faster due to her being a water-type Pokegirl. Once the attack had ended, Peeka landed hard on her back. The Tentacruel, swaying slightly, gave a half-gasp, half-wretch... and collapsed backwards onto the concrete, her tentacles charred and splayed at odd angles.

"Peeka, you did it!" I cried happily, grinning in amazement, "Good show!"

"Pi... owww..." The girl responded weakly, before giving a small smile at me, "Cam..."

"CAM, LOOK OUT!!" I whirled around and was thrown to the floor as a hail of bullets shot over my head. I hit the floor hard with Dana on top of me having thrown me to the ground to save my life. I stood, stunned, and turned to Trauma Team, who were already getting in a waiting truck to escape.

"You're not going to survive this time!" The Trauma Team member who owned the Tentacruel returned her to her Pokeball, and aimed a machine gun at me. This one wasn't as large as the AK47, but I could tell what it was. It was a Kovlan style 70 Storm Uzi hand-held machine gun, and it could fire an impressive number of rounds in a few seconds. I gulped, and stood my ground, ready to take the stand-down.

'_This... this is it...'_

"H-he's gonna kill us!" Ash cried from behind me, and I head Bunz wail in despair as the man, grinning like a lunatic, took off the safety and fired at me.

It happened.

Without warning, a massive surge of adrenaline coursed through my body. I had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it felt amazing... like I was invincible. I stood there for a moment, and it took me a few seconds for me to notice the man had opened fire on me. Bullets shot through the air, but they all seemed to be going slower. Sound seemed to have shut off, too. It was... weird.

Slowly, I stepped to the side and let the slow-moving bullets float past me. The man in the back of the truck slowly had his expression changed from one of a sneer to a look of utter shock as I began to run towards him. Everything was blurring and going slower, and I ducked and weaved under another trail of slow-moving bullets, going to the right and continuing to run. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Ash's jaw slowly drop in amazement, and Bunz, Dana and Peeka all staring at me in amazement. I reached the truck which was slowly beginning to pull away and leapt up, grabbing onto the top of it with an incredible leap, coming face-to-face with the amazed expression of the man.

'_How... did I jump that high?'_ I blinked, but then paid it no heed. The rush of adrenaline was still there, and I lifted up, swinging a leg around and kicking the man in the jaw. The gun flew out of his hand and left the truck, hitting the floor in slow motion. The man flew backwards, his head slamming against the back of the truck wall and sliding down, in a slow, zig-zag pattern. The truck was now pulling away, and I took a moment to look inside. There was a small bag not too far from the entrance, which looked like it had several rocks or stones in them. Further back, near where the man had landed unconscious, was a net tied up, holding a Pokegirl in it.

The Pokegirl had long, blue hair down her back, a small horn on her forehead and small pointed ears out of the top of her head. She didn't have much on except what appeared to be a blue leotard, but she had a large, gray shell on her back, and her wide green eyes stared at me with shock etched in them. I gave her a look of _'I'll get you ot ouf there'_, and swung back, kicking the door down of the truck.

At that exact moment, time shot back to normal. I lost my grip and fell, hitting the open back of the truck and reaching out trying to grab something. Instead of something solid, I grabbed hold of the fabric of the bag containing evolution stones, which slipped with me off of the truck when it went over a bump. I fell on to my back, exhausted as the bag slipped from my hands, the contents sailing into the air. Several evolution stones rained down on the ground, and I quickly grabbed as many that came near me and stuffed them back into the bag.

"CAM!!" Dana appeared in my field of vision, grabbing me and hoisting me up, "Oh my God Cam, that was... AMAZING!! How did you...?!"

"I... don't... know..." I panted, watching the truck begin to drive away again, "But... there's still a Pokegirl stuck inside there! Tied up!"

"We'll never catch them now..." Ash mumbled sadly, running up next to me with Gyarada and Lou slung over his shoulders, "Sorry man... I tried..."

"Not your fault, but we gotta catch up!" I stared after the vanishing truck, "Bunz! Use Quick Attack! ...Bunz?"

"Master... (hic)" I turned around to find Bunz doubled over, clutching her throat and looking green in the face, "I don't... feel so... (hic) well..."

"Bunz? What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly, running up and grabbing her arm, "You got a sore throat?"

"Something fell from the sky... Bunz... (hic) looked at it and... It fell (hic) into her mouth..."

"Oh... snap, did you swallow a stone?" I blinked, looking down her throat, "That's not good, Bunz..."

"I... I don't feel good... urrrrrp..." Bunz leaned forward, her face looking even greener and beginning to gag. Dana quickly summed up what was going on and grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"She's gonna be sick!"

"Great, right when we need a fast Pokemon to get that Pokegirl back from Trauma Team..." I mumbled, looking worriedly at Bunz, "But... Pokegirl's health comes first..."

Bunz gagged, then coughed... then suddenly flashed and began to glow a bright, white light. My eyes shot open in amazement as he form began to change slowly, melting and reforming right in front of my eyes.

"Is... she... _EVOLVING?!_" Ashley stared in disbeleif, his jaw almost striking the floor. Dana looked just as shocked, and I looked stupified along with Peeka.

"B-Bunz..."

Slowly, the glowing began to fade, and the new Pokegirl that was once Bunz slowly stood up, opening her eyes. All four of us gasped in astonishment.

Bunz had done a complete change. She had the same shade of brown for her hair, but her ears were much shorter now, hanging down and seemingly weighed down behind her. Her eyes were still the same shade of amber, but instead of white for her pupils, it was oily-black and mechanical-looking. She looked a lot more serious than before, now wearing a black, sleeveless jacket with black jeans and no boots... which showed off her biggest changes. She was at least two feet taller, almost my height now, but her arms and legs had the biggest changes ever.

They were cybernetic. Four, metallic limbs, ending in sharp claws and deadly-looking metal knuckles. Her eyes glinted, looking past me and tracking the truck, and I could hear a small, whirring noise coming from her.

"Target identified." She snapped suddenly, making us all snap back to reality, "Engaging battle mode. Awaiting orders, Master."

I blinked in surprise, "Um... er... well..." I looked at her, still having very little idea of what just happened, before pointing at the barely visible truck, "C-catch up to that truck and rescue the captured Pokegirl in the back!"

"Affirmative." The new, cybernetic version of Bunz crouched slightly, before dashing towards the truck, her legs barely touching the ground and leaving almost a trail of light after her as she ran. I stared in amazement as Ashley looked on, shocked.

"Cam...I think that was an Agillity!"

"You serious?" Dana stared in amazement, "But... what did she evolve into?!"

"I dunno..." I pulled out my Pokedex; still feeling quite startled by it all, "Um..."

"_Gun-bunny,"_ The dexter spoke up, answering our question, _"The Gun-rabbit Pokegirl. Gunbunny are usually very affectionate, but turn deadly when battling or being protective of their Master or fellow Pokegirls. Has a variety of weapons, able to control all man-made guns, and can control gun-turrets attatched to her ears. Normal and Steel types."_

Meanwhile, the new advanced version of Bunz had already reached the truck and leapt on the back of it, landing gracefully inside. Her eyes scanned the room and came across the girl stuck in the net. Analysing her, Bunz found that she was the one her Master meant as 'the captured Pokegirl'. Activating her claws on her metallic hands, she walked forward and slashed, slicing the net to shreds in three swift slashes. She lifted up the frightened Pokegirl, placing her over her shoulder and leapt out of the back of the truck.

All of which happened in about thirty seconds. Landing, the Gun-bunny began to sprint back to me, carrying the scared Pokegirl over her shoulder.

"What...?" The scared Pokegirl looked at Bunz, wondering what was going on. Bunz gave her a soft look, even though her eyes were mechanical, and smiled.

"My mission was to rescue you. Mission complete."

The Gun-bunny slowly stopped, letting the girl down from her shoulders, "Mission completed Master."

"Bunz... wow..." I stared at her in amazement, "You've... changed..."

"I'm impressed, chu!" Peeka smiled at her fellow Pokegirl, "You did that so well, and you look a lot tougher than before!"

"She's right," Dana nodded, smiling heartily, "Bunz... well done."I guess that you must have swallowed a Shiny Stone and evolved... but you look great and are incredibly fast..."

"Compliment acknowledged, thank you," Bunz simply replied, and I grinned at her, "Master, do you wish anything else from me?"

"Not at the moment, but I need to give you a new name... how about..." I thought for a moment, "...Gunny. Does that work?"

"Affirmative. I am grateful, thank you."

"Uh, guys?" Ashley turned and pointed down the Cycling Road, "Uh, mundo problemo..."

The group turned and jumped as the truck turned at the end of the Cycling Road, beginning to screech back towards us. Obviously, our rescue antics hadn't gone un-noticed, and they weren't happy about it by the looks of them heading straight towards us. Gunny took a few steps forward, and my eyes widened as her ears lifted up and the two miniguns on the tips of her ears locked into place, pointing at the truck.

"Awaiting orders, Master."

I nodded, and consulted my Pokedex for attacks quickly, "...Gunny! Use Spikes to blow their tires!"

Gunny nodded, and aimed one of her ears forward. With a loud whirr, the ear-cannon shot out several small but sharp spikes, which trailed down the hill and stood upright to be ready to puncture the tires. The truck driver saw this and tried to move to the other side of the road to avoid them.

"Gunny, use Charge Beam!"

Gunny's ears joined together, the two cannons side-by-side pointing forward and beginning to glow, before firing a bright, yellow beam at the truck. The large vehicle had to swerve to avoid it, and ended up swerving right into the spikes. There were several loud bangs as their tires burst, the rubber beginning to shred and the truck losing control.

Without warning, the previously captured girl jumped forward, a ball of blue energy between her lips, before firing it. The beam hit the tarmac and instantly changed it into ice, coating a large part of the highway in the slippery substance. The driver of the truck began to swerve, but lost control due to the lack of tires and skidded onto the ice. Now out of control completely, the truck careened across the highway, heading straight for us.

"IT'S GONNA HIT US!!" Screamed Peeka in distress, and Dana ducked forward to create a barrier. The barrier blocked the truck, strained, then smashed as the giant chunk of metal continued to slide towards us.

"DAMMIT!!"

Suddenly, everything slowed yet again. Another huge surge of adrenaline coursed through my body and sound was shut off yet again. I blinked, and then remembering what happened last time, watched the truck slowly leave the ice and begin to tumble up the road towards Ash and my Pokegirls. I nodded, and ran forward, standing in front of the truck and holding my arms out. The truck rolled, and then a side of it fell straight into me. I pressed my full weight against it, and the truck suddenly stopped rolling. It felt a lot lighter than I thought it would.

Gently and carefully, I lifted the truck so it was on its side, balanced above my head. I walked towards the edge, and then slowly leaned back, finally chucking it as hard as I could over the edge of the bridge and watching it slowly fall into the water several hundred feet below me.

At that point, everything returned to normal. I felt a sudden wash of tiredness hit me, and I felt myself losing balance. I slowly keeled over backwards, but it was too late.

I was unconscious before I hit the floor. The last thing I remember hearing was a single scream from Dana.

"**CAM!!**"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I stirred gently, beginning to awaken. I was lying in a soft, plush bed. How I got here, I had no idea, but it was comfy... I didn't want to get up...

Unfortunately, nature never works the way you like it to, and I was dragged back to reality by the memories of what had happened. I remembered the truck coming towards Ash and my Pokegirls... and then I'd somehow stepped in front and stopped it... then picked it up and tossed it off of the bridge.

After that... I think I passed out.

I shifted and felt a large weight on my legs. Looking down, I was surprised to see Dana lying at the foot of my bed, sitting on a chair with her arms crossed and head in her arms, sleeping soundly, her turqoise hair falling gently over her face now that her hat and gloves were taken off. Her hat, gloves, staff and boots lay in a heap next to her on the floor, and she had a troubled frown on her face. I gently sat up so as not to disturb her, and gently reached across, pushing her hair out of her eyes, my fingers brushing against her soft skin.

I'd never seen her sleep out of her Pokeball before. Dana was, as far as Pokegirls go... incredibly pretty. Her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed quietly, and her eyelids flickered slightly as she slept, her eyelashes quivering. I smiled, reached down and gently began to stroke her hair, feeling the silky fibres glide under my fingertips. The frown on her face was slowly replaced by a smile as she cozied into it in her sleep, murmering something incoherently.

I was about to get up when she stirred gently, roused probably by my constant stroking. Her eyes fluttered, then gently flickered open, her bright blue orbs meeting with my own green ones. The two of us stared at each other for a moment, her hands on my leg which was under the covers, and my hand caressing her cheek gently. I felt my face warm about seventy degrees as I realised the situation we'd caught ourselves in. Dana flushed too, but instead of what I thought she might do – grab her staff and smack me – she gave a gentle smile and gently touched the hand that was on her cheek.

"Cam..." She whispered, looking quite relieved. She gently got up, and leaning over, wrapped her arms around me. I was startled, but gently returned the embrace to her, stroking her hair slightly, "Master... I was... so worried about you..."

I felt like quipping something witty at her like _'oh so you do care'_, or, _'no need to worry about me'_. But instead, what came out sounded much better than both of those put together.

"...As long as you're safe, Dana."

A small smile crossed her face as she rested her head on my chest, "Master..."

"Please, it's Cameron. Not 'Master', I hate that..."

She gave a slight giggle, looking up at me, "Okay then... Cameron."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her neck. This was the first physical contact the two of us had had without her trying to cause me serious brain damage, which was a good sign. It took me a moment to realise that the others must be nearby too, and I gently pulled away, "The... the others?"

"Gunny carried you back, and Peeka and the new girl carried Zeezee back. She's just come back from the Pokemon Center – we're all worried sick about you, Mas... I mean Cam."

"And... Celadon? The Trauma Team attack? Is everyone... alive?"

"They're all fine," Dana replied gently, giving another smile, "Erik found them all alive. There were a few casualties, but they're in hospital and will recover... the only fatality were the few men in the truck..."

"How come?"

"When... you threw it off of the bridge, it... hit shallow waters," Dana explained slowly, "And... I think they drowned... but they _deserved it_ for what they did."

I smiled, gently easing her off of me and climbing out of bed. I wasn't wearing a shirt, and I noticed it hanging on the back of the chair Dana had been sitting on, I stretched and caught Dana watching me from out of the corner of her eye, causing me to look at her. As soon as I did however, she quickly averted her gaze to the door and turned a bright shade of pink. I frowned, lowering my arms.

"Should we go see them?"

"Y-yes..." Dana nodded quietly, and opened the door gently to let me out of the small room and into a corridor with a flight of stairs at the end. I blinked as the two of us began to walk towards them.

"Where are we?"

"Erik's house..." Dana shrugged, causing me to raise an eyebrow, "As soon as he saw you, he instantly asked his Pokegirls to get you inside and to a bed to let you lay down."

"Lucky job I knew someone so kind..." I muttered as we got to the bottom of the stairs and entered the main room.

Erik, Gunny, Peeka, Zeezee, Erik's three Pokegirls and the girl we'd saved earlier were all sitting around a table with a herbal smell wafting around, filling the air with thin, blue vapour coming from a candle. I sniffed it, and was surprised to smell a mixture of mint and an odd array of spices that seemed to calm me down completely, my mind slowly easing up.

"Cameron?" I blinked and looked around. Erik had noticed me in the doorway, and smiled, "You're finally awake, I see."

"Yeah..." I nodded, before suddenly being glomped by all the other three of my Pokegirls. Usually I wouldn't have minded, but since Gunny was a lot bigger from when she was a Bunnygirl, this was a problem, and I wavered before falling into a seat carefully _'Vine Whip'_ped into place by Erik's Tangella, "Whoah!"

"Master, we were so worried, chu!" Peeka buried her face into my shoulder, not even seeming to care that i had no shirt on, "You made me scared, I thought you'd...."

"I wazzzzz shocked when they told me what you did, Mazzzzzter..." Zeezee whispered softly, "Did you really... stop a Trauma Team member from stealing a load of evolution stonezzzzzz and throw a truck off of a bridge?"

"Sources indicate that at this second time, Master Cameron seemed to have much more energy," Gunny pointed out, "His statistics and vitality shot to incredibly high levels and his adrenaline was off of my internal reading chart..."

"That settles what caused it then," Erik spoke up gently, causing us all to look at him. He rested his cup of herbal tea down and walked around to face me, "Cameron. Do you know of what Blood Gifts and Curses you have?"

"...No." I blinked, "Well... actually... Blood Curses, I have one. 'Frail Constitution'. I suppose you know what—"

"Yes, I do..." He nodded, which caused me to sigh in relief (I really did _NOT_ want to explain all my problems to him), "But... Blood Curses do not come as a simple one-off. Blood Curses are only a side-effect of Blood Gifts. We think your Blood Gift may be what saved you and your Pokegirls."

"...I have... a Blood Gift?" I blinked, "Then... how come I've never seen it before today?"

"Because it only activates when the user, or his Pokegirls or someone he cares deeply about, are in danger." Erik explained slowly, "It's simply called 'Boost'."

"Boost?"

"Yes. Boost allows you, in tense situations, to almost hi-jump your stats to maximum for a short period of time – enhanced speed, durability, strength... anything. However, the side affect is that you'll feel incredibly exhausted after using it, which added with your 'Frail Constitution' Blood Curse..."

"...Left you to pass out." Erik's Vileplume finished for her Master, looking at me, "Your Pokegirls got you back here and we rested you upstairs in our spare room. Dana refused to leave until you woke up, and Zeezee had to be taken to the Pokemon Center. But how you managed to use your gift twice in a row is... incredible..."

"And... the other Pokegirl?" I asked worriedly, "The one we saved from Trauma Team?"

"I... I'm... here," I turned and spotted the blue-haired girl stand up slowly, walking over and stopping in front of me, "Um... thank you very much for saving me... they were really horrible and really mean... you and your Pokegirls saved me, I can't thank you enough."

"No sweat, but if anyone, you should thank Gunny," I gestured to the cybernetic rabbit, "If she hadn't had swallowed that Shiny Stone, then... things could have ended up _much_ worse."

"Evolution by swallowing, huh...?" Came a voice from behind me, and I turned to see Ash in the doorway, "You know if that were true for all Pokegirls, my life would be _so much more filling_ for me..."

"...Ew, that's DISGUSTING, CHU!" Peeka gagged and Gunny pulled a repulsed face.

"PERVERT!!" Yelled Dana, swinging and smacking Ashley upside the head. Ash rubbed his cheek laughing, and then folded his arms.

"So you're staying here for a while, Cam?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I suppose so. Lou and Gyarada are in the Pokegirl Centre, so I gotta stay here for a while..."

"Alright... well, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, and after shaking his hand, he began to leave, but he paused and turned to face back into the room.

"Also, Erik."

"Yes?"

Ash folded his arms and leaned up against the wall, "They agreed."

"Oh, good. I thought they might after what happened..." Erik smiled, "Thank you for telling me, Ashley."

"Thank YOU for your hospitality!" Ash joked, and then gave the thumbs up, "A'ight, I'll see you all tomorrow. Erik, you better be ready for our battle!"

"I'll be waiting..." Erik smirked a little as Ashley left, then turned to me, "Now... I have something important to share with you, Cameron. After your antics today, I phoned Silph Co. Your Pokegirls gave me all the info I needed to file your report to them and what happened to their Pokegirl."

I gave a nod and let him continue as the new Pokegirl, looking a little awkward, shifted a little uncomfortably and rubbed just behind her neck between her back and her shell.

"Silph said that Trauma Team must have grabbed her as she was leaving to see Professor Oak back in Pallet Town," Erik continued, "But Trauma Team intervened and kidnapped her. Silph thinks it might be too deadly for her to travel to Professor Oak's... so they want to give her to a kind and loving Trainer who can look after her."

"Alright, do you want me to help?" I asked curiously, flashing a smile at him, "I could help find her a good home, no problem."

"Actually..." Erik slowly turned to face me, "Cam... they would like _you_ to look after the Laplass."

My eyes widened, "W-wait, Laplass?! Aren't they, like... super rare around these parts? And ME?!"

"You..." The Laplass looked gently up at me, "You... saved my life... I am indepted to you..."

"Wh-whoah whoah whoah, hold on a moment!" I cried, causing everyone to look surprised, "I don't want her just because I saved her!"

"Cam, don't be so cold!" Dana snapped suddenly, as all the others looked shocked at my words. I ignored her and turned to the silent Pokegirl.

"I don't make my ranks by saving people. I make my ranks from captures, and from their own free will to join along with making friends. I don't want her coming along if she thinks that she's just with me to repay a debt because I saved her!" I folded my arms, "I don't do that. Pokegirls have rights too, you know."

"Cam..." Erik looked startled at my words, and the room fell into deadly silence as I took a few steps forward and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Listen... I don't want you to join me just because you think you have to repay a debt to me, alright?" I whispered gently, stroking her hair lightly, "You can make your own choices. You have as much right as I do. If you _really_ want to join, I'm fine with it, but if you don't want to... then I won't force you to just because I saved you. You aren't oblidged to follow me."

There was total silence in the room as the young Pokegirl took this all in, her horn twitching on the top of her head as her blue ears rose a little. Slowly, her green eyes began to sparkle and she nodded happily, "I... would like to join you... as a member of your team. They tell me... how well you treat them, and I... would like to be a part of it."

"...Then I accept your offer." I smiled, and hugged her gently, "Welcome to the team... _Lola._"

The Pokegirl jumped at the nickname, but sighed happily and nuzzled her face into my chest, the tip of her horn tickling my chin. I smiled, and turned to the rest of my Pokegirls, "What's say tonight we rest and tomorrow get back to training? It's been a long haul, and I don't want to put you girls through any more. Let's just relax and enjoy the free time we have. Being a Trainer isn't all about winning battles, is it?"

The girls all nodded, before all five of them suddenly charged at me, tackling me down onto the sofa in a giant group hug. Erik couldn't help but smile as I tried to force myself out of the Pokegirl dog-pile, laughing like a lunatic. Erik's Victoriabelle slowly walked next to him, along with his Tangella and Vileplume.

"He's quite the kid..." Tangella mumbled thickly, "Something about him just... seems... different from normal Trainers..."

"Probably because he treats his Pokegirls like family," Vileplume mumbled. Victoriabelle nodded, and Vileplume continued, "I think what the Luitenant Surge said about him at the Gym Leader Council (11) was true. This kid's... special. I can't put my finger on it, but..."

"Indeed..." Erik nodded calmly, smiling a little, "Cam... I can't wait until we battle..."

From the midst of the dog-pile, my eyes crossed with Dana's, and the Witch giggled as she poked my nose gently, causing me to laugh. Zeezee buzzed happily into my ear, Gunny nuzzled my face gently, Peeka was purring happily and Lola was just cozying in, nuzzling my shoulder. I smiled, lying back gently.

"It's not every day I get dog-piled by a load of beautiful women, you know."

"Caaaaaaam!" All five girls laughed, hugging me again. Through the midst of it, Dana smiled, looking up at me and a bright red blush rising into her cheeks before she buried her face in my chest.

'_Master Cameron... you may be a clueless twit... but I can't help but like you... more than a Trainer...'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(One): Blood Curse:** The opposite of a Blood Gift. A Blood Curse limits a Trainer in their disabillities and adaptness to do things. Blood Curses vary depending on family ancestry, and some are just gained randomly by pure coincidence. Blood Curses can range from things such as 'Heat Vulnerabillity' to 'Combat Ineptness' to 'Dry skin'. Blood Curses are quite random and rather rare, only appearing when someone has one or more Blood Gifts. If there's no Blood Gift, there will be no Blood Curse.

**(Two): Satoshi Tajiri Ketchum:** Reckognise the name? No? Then I'll make it easier for you. Satoshi Tajiri Ketchum, also known as 'Ash' for short, was world-widely known as one of the greatest Pokegirl Trainers of all time, being the discoverer of the fact that these Pokegirls could be caught in Pokeballs and trained for combat and gained friendships with. With that, Satoshi travelled around different regions, collecting badges with his partners; Pikachu, Misty the Starmia and Takeshi (Brock) Stone, who wished to be known as the greatest Pokemon Breeder. The three travelled all over the World, and now Satoshi is retired and works in the Pokemon League.

**(Three): Alpha:** The Trainer must deliberate a special spot to a Pokegirl in his team to help him with jobs, such as cooking, helping him check up on the other girls and making sure that generally everything is good within the team. This lead Pokegirl is known as the 'Alpha' Pokegirl, and works alongside the Trainer, usually remaining out of her Pokeball at most times just in case the Trainer needs her assistance.

**(Four): Erik:** The Gym Leader of Celadon City and Erika's younger brother. Erik took over the Gym after his sister Erika became affected by a spell that turned her into a Pokegirl, and she went home to stay with their parents. Erik deals with Grass-type Pokegirls, and owns a small herbal shop in Celadon Department Store, which sells all sorts of things from perfumes to medicines to spices, using ingredients usually found in Grass and/or Bug Pokegirls.

**(Five): Sukebe's War:** Sukebe's War started in 1948 AD (or -9 AS in the 'After Sukebe' calendar), where Sukebe unleashed his Pokegirls on the World and the deadly flu virus that made all women who caught it infertile. A young boy by the name of Satoshi learnt that the Pokegirls could be caught and turned against Sukebe and led a rebellion. In 1957 AD (0 AS), Sukebe's final base was destroyed, and his wife Ai (The first EVER Pokegirl) was found dead on a capsule, which hasn't managed to be opened in 52 years.

**(Six): Pokegirl rights:** Pokegirl rights were formed 40 or 45 years ago, stating that all Pokegirls should be treated just as equally as humans would be. The law was passed and it became official. People were outraged at first, but soon learned to live with it and eventually liked it, so it stayed.

**(Seven): Blood Gifts:** Blood Gifts are usually passed down from if the Trainer has a Pokegirl mother or relation in the family. Most Blood Gifts vary depending on who you got it from or of what type your Pokegirl ancestry was, but Blood Gifts were always considered helpful to a Trainer. For example, 'enhanced endurance', 'Night Vision', 'Hypnosis block' and 'Cold reistance' were only a few from countless discovered.

**(Eight): Magic Type:** Magic Type was only recently discovered, about ten years ago, and didn't have an offical magic system until only four, when a young man by the name of Tidus Spira, an interest in the Magic Type, along with his Megami Pokegirl called Yuna, both of which made their own magic system. The system contained a range of all the elemental attacking spells ranging from the normal word as the weakest, second stage with it ending in 'ra' (Such as Fira or Watera or Windra) and the final one ending in 'ga' (Firaga, Windaga and Thundaga as examples). Along with these, they came up levels for all the other spells. It's still in progress, but it is widely known as the official Magic list.

**(Nine): Feral:** Basically, if a Pokegirl isn't taken care of properly, it will turn 'feral' and start portraying senses of how a Wild Pokemon would act. To prevent this from happening to their Pokegirls that they caught, Trainers treated their Pokegirls with care and trust, letting the connections flow freely for them and their Pokegirl.

**(Ten): Pokewomen:** Pokewomen are the term used for Pokegirls who reach either third stage evolution, or pass the age of twenty-one. Pokewomen are legally allowed things that normal Pokegirls can't have, such as rights to vote, acess to certain areas, and are legally allowed to be mothers and give birth to offspring. Usually, a Pokegirl becoming a Pokewoman is a momentus occasion, and is ususally hosted by a big celebration for the Pokegirl entering woman-hood.

**(Eleven): Gym Leader Council:** The Council used for the Gym Leaders to meet and discuss every few months big discussions. Like a Government, they make big decisions for the Pokegirl world and each Continent (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, etc.) Has their own Gym Leader Council, though the higher-ups meet to discuss worldwide issues too.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-END-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Um... I'm gonna get MASSIVELY varying reviews for this...**

**Basically, I tried to take the original concept of the Pokegirls fad and turn it down so it was more... uh, 'reader-friendly'. I don't care if I get moaned at or flamed, this was really a test to see if I could do it and write something like this. This is how a chapter would be mainly done if I ever wrote a Pokegirl story and what it would be like, taking original concepts from Pokegirls and making my own style of it since the original Pokegirls disgusts the hell outta me, even if the concept is intruiging.**

**Remember, Pokegirls itself is Copyright to... whoever made it, and I can't stress enough that the ORIGINAL POKEGIRLS, IF YOU WISH TO SEARCH THE IDEA, IS 18+. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

**...Anyway, read and review!**

**+Cam/Regii+**


End file.
